


Days of Innocence

by GeorgiesPapers



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: CanonxOC, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, teenagers being dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesPapers/pseuds/GeorgiesPapers
Summary: A collection of events that make up Heather and Oscar's life together.Come to https://georgiespapers.tumblr.com/ for artwork and non-written content of the pairing
Relationships: Heather Mason & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Girl meets Boy

‘Class, we have a new student joining us today. I want everyone to give him a warm welcome” The teacher spoke to her class of sleep deprived and bored 14-year-old teenagers. “Oscar would you like come in and introduce yourself?”

The entire class collectively looked at the door, waiting for this new student to show themselves. A laboured moment passed before a set of icy blue eyes peered through the diamond meshed window, scoping the class attendees to gage their judgemental gazes.

“Oscar?” Teacher called out, the tone of irritation already settling into her voice as Oscar took his time of pluck the nerve to enter the classroom.

The teenager drew a deep breath, and poked his head through the crack of the door he created, the teacher moved her hand to point to the space next her in a motion to coax the teen to get on with the introduction. Oscar huffed in a bereft manner as he walked into the classroom and took up the position the teacher pointed to.

His eyes wandered over the class of fellow teenagers, all in attire that made him stick out like a sore thumb. Oscar was clad in an outfit of a pale blue button down and black sweater over it, a school embroidered blazer short of a complete school uniform although the matching of a deep red hoodie and black sneakers certainly helped bring the attire into the realm of smart-casual.

“Uhm... hi. I’m Oscar McLynne, my parents relocated here from England. My mum is originally from this area” Oscar introduced himself, deigning to leave out his entire name. He didn’t want his new classmates to be calling him ‘OJ’ like his old classmates. His accent was the classic posh ‘tea drinkers’ variety as his most formative years was saturated with people from upper class backgrounds due to being sent to private schools before the relocation.

Entire class of eyes lit up from the moment he spoke, girls in awe and the boys; well, what seemed to be in the role of class clown looked at him like fresh meat to antagonize. A flurry of questions rained down on the poor sod.

“You do have colour TV in your country?”

“Do you know the Queen?”

And more questions that ascended beyond common sense. Oscar found himself dumbfounded and dismayed by the torrent of banal questions, finding himself looking over at the teacher who was in middle of midlife crisis wondering where she went wrong in her career. Oscar mourned his de-appreciating education, wistfully wishing he was back home in England with the opportunity to enter a pre-16 program to college... he was so, so close to leaving school.

His new school days have just start and he was already done. A sympathetic look caught his eyes from the rows of classmates. A girl with dyed blonde hair, brown eyes and freckles across her cheeks, who was strangely familiar but couldn’t put his finger on it. For a moment, Oscar had forgotten about his situation, the stupid questions from the others were drowned out by the thudding of his heartbeat in his ears. He felt heat in his cheeks, pressure on his sinuses, he may have forgotten how to breath momentarily.

A simple sympathetic look that changed into one that bewitched Oscar as she joined her fellow female students in awe when the pairs’ eyes connected. Like stars aligning for the two teens.

“Oscar... why don’t you take a seat next to Heather” Teacher spoke up over the chattering students, directing Oscar to the seat next to the very girl who he was enchanted by. The stars were definitely aligning for Oscar as the seat next to her was empty. He snapped out of his reverie and nodded at the teacher before somewhat awkwardly taking a seat next to Heather.

“Hey...” Oscar greeted her softly with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Hey” Heather replied, returning the smile he gave.

“I’m Oscar” He introduced himself holding his hand out for a shake, already forgetting that had already done so which garnered a small giggle from the girl.

“I know...” She said, shaking his hand anyway. “I’m Heather Mason” Fully introducing herself before retracting her hand from Oscar’s, leaving him to wish for mercy from the embarrassment he committed on himself.

Teacher called for attention as she commenced the class, the pair shared a smile between each other and a work book as Oscar wasn’t fully introduced to the class’s curriculum.

The lesson went off without a hitch apart from a few minor teasing directed at Heather and Oscar, the coveted ‘Kissing in a tree’ shtick that the pair already came to loathe. Didn’t help that teacher caught Oscar wistfully admiring Heather and loudly him off in front of the class, calling him a ‘lovesick puppy’ entirely embarrassing the boy, Heather included. Oscar focused on his work after that.

After class broke, Oscar lingered near the doorway as he took out his hastily written rota. He stared at the handwriting that wasn’t his, clearly written by someone who couldn’t write for shit as Oscar struggled to figure what it said.

“Hey... You okay?” Heather’s voice through his confusion, his eyes looked up from the paper to find her standing before him.

“Not really, can’t make sense of this writing” Oscar admitted, his brow furrowing harder in frustration.

“Here, lemme see...” Heather offered before she abruptly snatched the paper out of Oscar’s hand, who wasn’t exactly impressed as he continued to mime that was holding the paper that suddenly went poof before placing his hands on his hips. “God... this is Ms. Godfrey’s writing. She’s fucking useless that woman. Her handwriting makes my dad cry every day. It's worse than a doctor’s handwriting” She continued, making a quip that garnered a chuckle from Oscar.

“So, can you make it out? I really don’t want to go back to the office” Oscar asked in a hopeful tone as he was handed back the rota.

“Don’t blame you...” She muttered before Heather shrugged her backpack off and began to rummaged through the front pockets of it. She made a small ‘aha’ noise as she pulled a piece of paper from the bag then slung a strap of the bag on her shoulder. With an additional hand free, Heather unfolded the paper before taking the rota back from Oscar and began to compare the two pieces of paper.

“What are you doing?” Oscar asked, his head tilting to the side, like a curious puppy.

“Comparing rotas. You looked like you have some of the same lessons as me” Heather answered with a voice of concentration as she tried to decipher what could may as well be the zodiac cipher. “And... oh what a surprise. We do have the same lessons today. My star sign told me that I was going to meet someone new today. I guess I’ll be your guide for today” Heather smiled brightly, acting like a star-crossed lover as she held both rotas against her chest when she spoke of her star sign.

“You don’t look like someone into astrology” Oscar remarked, with a snarky smirk on his face as he took back his rota.

“Oh? What do I look like then?” Heather asked giving the boy a stern look that silently told him to choose his next set of words wisely.

“Like you beat up those clowns in the locker rooms for lunch money” Oscar answered, tilting his head towards the class that had long since finished.

Heather gave a small playful gasp; she clasped her hands over her chest. “I do, do that” She admitted playfully before her hands went to her hips, her whole demeanour was particular playful and Oscar relished in it as her eyes had a gleam of happiness in her eyes. “Are you a fan of mine?”

That question had Oscar smirking with glee as he eyed Heather who was dressed in a simple vest and jeans with a lumberjack shirt, something more of the tomboy aesthetic which nevertheless, suited her. He eyed her up and down then up again before smirking harder as he shifted his weight to one leg, folded his arms over his chest. He clicked a tongue.

“Definitely a fan of something” Oscar stated with voice lathed in as much coyness that make him the new school’s Casanova and with teasing smirk to match as if to say ‘yeah I said that’. Heather was positively gobsmacked at the audacity on this kid.

“Careful Casanova, or you’ll end like those ‘clowns’ in the locker rooms” Heather threatened Oscar light-heartedly but it only served as a challenge to Oscar.

“Definitely doing something in the... ow you bugger!” Oscar yelped in pain as an explosive of pain erupted in the right bicep as Heather punched hard enough to give the boy a dead arm. “Great, not only are we late but I can’t write”

“Wait we’re late?! Oh my god. We’re late!” Heather repeated as she looked around her, finally realizing the corridor was completely devoid of students. Admittedly they were surprised that a hall monitor hadn’t turned up yet. “How long have we been standing here?”

“I don't know... 5, 10 minutes. You were practically translating hieroglyphics” Oscar shrugged before letting out a small noise as Heather grabbed his hand suddenly pulled into moving with her. It took a moment for Oscar to fall into pace with Heather, matching her brisk walking speed. “We could just skive off y’know”

“What the hell is ‘skive off’?” The girl asked still leading Oscar to their next class.

“Uhh...” Oscar was caught out by the question. He forgot he’d have to translate some his wording. “Um playing truant?”

“Oh yeah? Cause that’ll totally make a great impression on your record...” Heather said sarcastically.

“Like I’ve ever had one in the first place”


	2. Two Dads have a chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Mason really doesn't like Heather's male friend which cause a fallout between the two now Oscar's father wants a chat with the Mason.

Heavy knocks ratted against the door of the Mason residence, jumping the patriarch out of his reverie. Harry sat at his computer as he was working on his latest novel when he was pulled from his work and beckoned to the door.  
He gave a glance at the clock, too early for his daughter to be let out from school. With that fact he was put on edge as dread seemed to be emulating from the front door. Harry took a peek through the door’s peephole, on the other was a man whose height took him past the peephole. A man incredibly imposing in his stature, garbed in a black three-piece suit but waistcoat was of a brocade fabric and decorative tie.

Harry slid the chain bolt of the door into place before gingerly opening it just a crack, enough to make eye contact with the other.  
  
“Harry Mason?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Harry’s mind was already racing with possibilities of who this could be as well as his flight or fight response kicking in to the extreme.  
  
“I’m Russell McLynne, you met my son; Oscar. I want a word with you” The man introduced himself. Harry’s eyes widened; he was ready to believe that The Order of that wretched town finally caught up to him but somehow being greeted with the father of the boy he threatened two weeks ago. The boy who has since seemingly disappeared. Well Harry, in this moment would have preferred the former.

Two weeks prior:

After finally introducing her best friend, Oscar to her father especially being basically infatuated with the boy at their school’s theatre production of ‘Footloose’ in which Oscar was the star of, Heather invited Oscar back to Mason’s residence for dinner.   
  
Introductions were cordial with the two males, Oscar was polite and well-behaved, polar opposite to the accolades that Heather told Harry of him. Until it was not. Wearing a button down and sweater; typical of Oscar’s daily wardrobe, the teenager found it stuffy within the residence and opted to remove the sweater while Heather was in the bathroom and Harry in the kitchen. However, when he tried to, his shirt when with it leaving his shoulders exposed due to the vest underneath.  
On his left shoulder bore a brand done with the method of scarification, a brand Harry recognized as the Seal of Metatron. Instant revulsion ran through Harry when he caught sight of it and immediately went on the offensive.

Harry grabbed Oscar’s shoulders once the boy can tidy himself up.  
  
“Who the hell are you? How did you find us?” Harry’s voice was hushed and venomous as the father was right up in the kid’s face in a threatening manner.

“What? What are you talking about?” Oscar recoiled away from Harry as desperately tried to back up from his grasp but grip on shoulders to fistfuls of his sweater were absolute. Fear and confusion set upon the teenager’s face.  
  


“The Order. I know that mark on your shoulder” Harry specified, the grip tightening to the point that his knuckles were white. He was furious that town had caught up to him and his daughter. He tried really hard to keep her away. He didn’t tell her anything about her past and he wanted to keep it that way.

“You... you...” Petrifying fear ceased Oscar as he struggled to find words. “Know of them?” He was astonished to come across someone who knew of Silent Hill and its cult after so long not hearing about it, it was a distance memory before turning into a nightmare. “Please don’t take me back, I’m begging you please. I don’t want to go back there”

The teenager’s plea was met with confusion along with a lightening grip allowing Oscar to finally put some distance between him and Harry.  
  
“What? You’re not here to take Heather?”

“N-no... wait that’s you. You’re the man who took Alessa. At least that’s what we were told” Oscar took another step back, and closer to the door, realization of who the man before him really was. “I’m not here to take her back, I’ll stay away from Heather” His hands raised in defensive manner, surrendering to the father.

“Oscar... wait” Harry finally noticed that the boy was trying to leave.

“What's going on?” A female voice shattered the tension between the two males who now looked like a pair of deer in the headlights. Heather had finally come out of the bathroom.

Oscar’s hands fell to his sides, his mind racing with a ruse to tell her. “I need to go...”

“What?! Why?” Heather immediately exasperated by Oscar’s change of plans.

“Something has come up... family emergency. I’m sorry. Maybe another time” Oscar explained, unable to meet Heather’s eye as he lied through his teeth. He quickly gathered his belongings and left the residence without so much as a goodbye.

“But...” Heather was cut off by Oscar’s swift exit, completely defeated. “Goodbye then...”

Immediate regret washed over Harry as he witnessed his daughter heart being broken. He did that, like an overprotective dad he scared the boy away. Just like he did with potential friends and sweethearts but this time definitely had his reasons this time. Oscar had a connection to the Order but the kid’s reaction to it told him that it was pretty faint.

That was two weeks ago. Ever since Oscar hadn’t returned to school, the friends Heather made through Oscar ostracized her and through the school’s grapevine she heard news that he was currently in hospital.

And now the boy’s father; a man who may as well be the spearhead of normalizing killing people who slightly annoyed you, was at his door.

‘Oh, fuck me’ The thought came to Harry’s mind. There was no avoiding it. If Mr. McLynne wants a talk with you, he’s going to get that talk whether you’re willing or not.

“One moment please” Harry excused himself momentarily as he needed to take off the chain, this allowed himself to take a deep breath and prepare himself for whatever other father had instore.

Once Harry had opened the door, Russell let himself inside. Waltzing in like he owned the place immediately heading over to the kitchen table and chairs and taking a seat in one of them. There was a brief pause, in that moment Harry felt like he was in a foreign land akin to going into a job interview for a shop that you frequent but yet this was his home. As yet even after closing the door, Harry gingerly remained by it, he felt like a sheep heading into a wolves’ den.

Russell pointed to the seat across from him, urging Harry to take a seat. He did, still remaining silent like student about to get scolded by the Principal as he twiddled his thumbs.

“I’m not going kill you, Mr Mason...” Russell finally breaking the silence, putting Harry at ease. “Although it depends your answers...” Harry immediately tensed up with his eyes widening. This garnered a throaty chuckle from the other father. “I’m joking” Well that was a rollercoaster. Harry was put at ease only slightly clearly the McLynne patriarch likes to dabble in mental warfare.

“No, I like to get to the bottom of why I’m not only paying thousands in medical bills but also looking for a new school for my son in his last two years of high school” Russell explained, lounging back in his seat. His pointer finger jabbing the table to extenuate ‘last two years’. “You and your lass were the last two people to see him so clearly something happened here. So, tell me what did you do or say to my son?”

“He needn’t go that far” Harry was stunned by the repercussions of his actions. He did recall Oscar saying he’d stay away, at least the kid was honest but he did feel awful not for Oscar but for his daughter she was getting the brunt of it. “I thought he was a part of The Order”

“The Order?” Russell brow raised questioning Harry.

“Silent Hill has a cult known as The Order. Oscar bore a mark that is called the Seal of Metatron, it's indicative to the cult. Oscar is from there... Silent Hill, right? I know he’s adopted... He looks nothing like you” In that moment Harry regret his last remark as Russell recoiled, scowling at him. If looks could kill Russell’s death stare would’ve ended Harry where he sat. Nevertheless, Harry was indeed correct Oscar and Russell look nothing alike but it didn’t stop the father from getting offended.

“Correct, we did find him on the outskirts of the town... so you know what that mark is and from that you took to threatening sixteen-year-old?”

“Theres more to it than that, my Heather is from that town and cult too... Sixteen years ago...” Harry was paused when Russell raised his hand to stop him from continuing that thought.

“Look I know you’re an author that likes to tell tall tales but I’m here from my son not your life story” Russell lowered his hand back to the table. “You give me the short of it or not at all”

This caught Harry up, the man wasn’t entire sure of how to widdle down a traumatic life event to a finite point to satisfy a man who doesn’t care for journey but the result. Harry huffed as he had to ponder as his words, at least Russell was being patient.

“Heather is a wanted girl in The Order, they’ve been after her since she was given to me as a baby. I’ve already had to kill one of their members and had to relocate. It's been quiet for the past six years until saw that mark on Oscar. I thought he was a spy for them. I thought he’d try to whisk her away from me, it wouldn’t be exactly hard if he’d tried, Heather is completely enamoured him” Harry sighed, Heather and Oscar were practically inseparable ever since they met each other four years ago.

“Don’t you think if that was truly the case, this cult would have showed up by now? They have known each other for a few years now” Russell had a point but at the same time, it did take them seven years to do something about reclaiming Cheryl. “Also judging by Oscar’s reaction by skinning off the area where the mark is, I would summarize that his legions to this Order is non-existent" 

“Maybe so I...” Harry paused hearing the boy had basically mutilated himself, he did that, he caused a child to feel the need to do that to himself. “Is he okay?”

Russell sighed softly, his expression softened to that of concern and grief. “Right now, he’s not doing well. He’s currently in the ICU dealing with sepsis”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I was just protecting my little girl” Harry was sympathetic over Oscar’s current state with his paternal tendencies wanting to protect over his own and Russell’s child.

A brief silence fell between the two fathers, Russell looking into the distance with a pensive look dug into his features, a father preparing for the worst and Harry was guilt ridden as he stared at the graining of the wood table.

“Since he’s from there, is there anything you can tell me about Oscar’s past? Maybe there something I have yet to learn about The Order. I’d like to know who I’m dealing with” Harry’s tone was sheepish as he tried to form sentences that both would drive a conversation but all so won’t offend his guest.

Russell heavily sighed, returning his attention to Harry. “I can’t tell you much. Me and Aubrey found himself on the outskirts of Silent Hill, we were on our way to Brahms. It was in the middle of a storm, vision was terrible, next thing I know, I’m slamming on the brakes as this child ran into the road. I did hit him unfortunately” Russell explained, the looks in his eyes was glazed and wistful. “He was fine apart from a broken rib and bump on the head. Well fine being a huge overstatement. That kid was in such a sorry state” The man sighed heavily. “I guess this cult likes to abuse kids”

“You wouldn’t be wrong there” Harry agreed, remembering poor Alessa and her mother’s torturous deeds. Both fathers were wrought with disgust and concern, their parental instincts yearned to protect and save the children who were at the mercy of The Order.

Russell gave a small grunt of acknowledgement as he had developed a thousand-yard stare. “Oscar said he was from an orphanage and begged us not to take him back and well since me and the missus can’t conceive ourselves, we adopted him. Asides from that, the boy hasn’t been forthcoming even with therapy. Oscar has either repressed it or is keeping a real tight lid on it, he was six at the time... maybe time has put some distance between trauma and the present”

Russell’s telling on how Oscar came to be in his care was limited but as Harry analysed the man across from him, he could be that he wasn’t withholding anything from him. Either that or Russell had one seriously good poker face. He also found comfort in the similarities of their beginnings into fatherhood. Both unable to have children of their own. Both obtaining a child from Silent Hill.  
Harry did however, find himself a little dumbfounded that this man clearly no attempt at finding out about his son’s origins.

“Did you not seek out about his past?” Harry asked out of curiosity. Really? How could you not find about the child you adopted at least in terms of obtaining medical records. Then again after a thought, he and Jody never really bothered to find out about Cheryl’s origins when they got her. Too caught up in the euphoria of finally becoming parents, maybe it was the same for Russell and his wife.

“Do I look the man who has time for that? Besides even if I were to, I’d have wager a guess they wouldn’t be too forthcoming. Backwater bumpkin towns tend to be tight-lipped and all” Russell wasn’t exactly impressed with Harry’s question. What was the man trying to excuse him of? Not caring? He wouldn’t exactly be wrong. Russell McLynne is a man who likes results, he’s not a man to care for details.

Either way, Russell was correct. Mentioning the cult within the town is taboo or a sore subject and earn you a side eyed sneer. The Order keeps to itself.

Harry gave a scoff when Russell called Silent Hill; a backwater bumpkin town. He truly wished it was just one of those towns but somehow, he felt it’d be a gross misrepresentation of the town. A town that harbours the powers of old gods that can manifest nightmares and delusions into reality. However, correcting Russell and relaying this to him wouldn’t exactly go over well either and Harry would be right in that regard.

The men stared at each other, both seemingly analysing each other as they tried to find different avenues to take their little chat down. Russell huffed, averting his gaze to his surroundings.

“Y’know I was going to ask for compensation but judging by this place, I’d say you couldn’t afford it” Russell exclaimed.

Harry leered at Russell at through narrowed eyes as he scrunched his features, his lips pursed. “Are you saying I’m poor, Mr. McLynne?” Harry unimpressed with the other’s remark but clearly Russell was one to make jabs in the form of banter. Now Harry wondered how he should clapback if he even should at all.  
  
Russell smirked. “Dirt poor. And call me Russell, Harry. I think we’re beyond formalities at this point” He quipped as he sloughed in his chair enough to place his hands over his stomach, his legs crossing over each other beneath the table.

“Okay, Russell... now what?” Harry wondered if they were finished.

Russell paused; his eyes flitted over Harry like he was reading a book. A laboured moment before the male sat up.

“I guess we’re done here. There is a no point coming to any form of agreement about Oscar and Heather until Oscar is out of hospital and he see how gun hoe he is about changing schools” Russell sighed before giving his thighs a pat and got to his feet with the sound of a small grunt. He straightened himself out, looking past Harry as he did. The man was clearly tired and defeated.

“I’m sorry...”

“He was finally settled, getting good grades... hell he was actually achieving something and now this... Save it” Russell rebuked the other’s apology. Apart of him was pissed but the other couldn’t be as Harry was only looking out for his child. “If there is any way I can talk Oscar down from wanting to move... Is there a possibility that things can remain as they are? I’m sure Heather would like to have her friend again. I mean haven’t had any run-ins with this Order, have you even had problems with them since the two became friends?”

“Well, no I...” Harry was lost for words, by all means evidence tells him that he had nothing to worry but Harry couldn’t shake the worry.

“At least think about it?” Russell asked Harry as he made his way to the front door. “It was nice to meet you I guess... I do hope you’ll reconsider your stance over the matter” He nodded farewell and left the residence leaving Harry to his thoughts.

The Mason patriarch remained at the table, lost to his thoughts. Should he allow the two teens to remain friends? Couldn’t help the feeling dread, he felt like this was a mark of things to come if let it continue.

But luckily for Harry, he needn’t worry as Oscar remained absolute in changing schools, his father sent him to a prestigious boarding school. At least Oscar was a man of his word...

Heather found him on Facebook... Then they stayed in contact through that.


	3. Just hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Silent Hill 3. Heather and Douglas arrived back at Daisy Villa Apartments to a old high-school and a new lease of life.

_“What will you do now?”_

_“I don’t know”_

After a nightmare filled revenge trip to the town of her birth and visiting the A&E at Alchemilla Hospital; Heather made the return journey back to her home with Douglas as she drove his car due to the injuries he sustained. However, the trip was made with an addition to Heather and Douglas. A baby sleeping in Douglas’ arms, lulled by the drone of the car’s engine and soothed by the steady vibration of the vehicle’s motion.

A baby that was Heather presented with as she tried to leave the realm of the God she had killed. Set down in what was once Claudia’s clothes, God’s carcass was gone and all that remained was her and a baby. She considered leaving it there as she walked away only to be stopped in her tracks as the infant’s cries called to her. Heather didn’t want another reminder of this place, why was there a baby in the first place. Did history was repeat itself despite the fact that she stood here alive and well. Well, just alive. Heather Mason was far from fine.

What would Dad do? He’d take the baby. Right? Somehow the manifesto he left for her, made her reconsider that thought. It did mention that he did have a fleeting desire to end her life albeit for a mere moment.

Heather stared hard at the shadows knowing there is an exit beyond it. Her expression pensive as she thought whether she should take this child or not. Her thoughts cast back to her father, the manifesto. Even if Harry had moments where he considered getting rid of her or ending her life, he still loved and raised her.

Even if she couldn’t fathom the idea of raising a child at her age or even in her current state, Heather felt that Harry would be somewhat disappointed if she didn’t take the child away from here.

Someone else is better than them and her.

Anywhere else is better than here.

That was her general thought process in taking the child from Silent Hill. Heather shot a quick glance at the baby being softly cooed by Douglas; the slightest bit of revulsion set into her features. It was truly weird knowing what was effectively a baby version of her existing besides her. What on earth was she to do now? Heather quickly glanced at Douglas in thought perhaps she should give him the child and bid ‘au revoir’ to him and never see him or the baby again.

The teen sighed heavily as she turned her attention back to the road. Perhaps that wasn’t the best idea. Lucky thing doesn’t have a thing to worry about. Heather felt so lost and despite currently having Douglas next to her, she felt so alone. Slowly the roads began familiar as she turned into streets that led her to home.

Home. No, home is where you’d want to be, a safe haven. It was no longer a home; it was a housing of dread and nightmares and Harry Mason’s temporary makeshift tomb. Dad wasn’t waiting for her to come home and neither will he ever again. Heather’s lips pursed and her eyes began to well as another wave of realization of the gravity of what had happened swept over her again, slowly her foot over the brake began to pressed it down, gently slowly the car’s pace to prolong the evitable homecoming.

“Huh… I never thought I’d see one of those in person. Ha. Could really use with a time machine right about now huh?” Douglas voice cut through the silence like a knife. He saw it first, a car that stuck out like a sore thumb as Heather pulled to a stop before it. She had zoned out when she pulled up to her apartment building.

Parked before Douglas’ car was a DeLorean. A chariot of a silver lining as a smile creeped on Heather’s face when she registered what was before her. There was only person she knew who could own such a car; one Oscar James Sunderland-McLynne who proudly exclaimed he get one for his sixteenth birthday. Took him awhile but he was a man of his word.

Now Heather didn’t feel so lost and alone because if someone knew what to do, it would be Oscar and if he didn’t, his father would.

Like a spark of life ignited with her, Heather immediately unbuckled her seatbelt then practically threw herself out of the car, just as the other car’s occupant stepped out of his. A moment spared as the old high-school friends made eye contact, it had been a year and then some the pair had last seen each other.

That was until Heather ran into Oscar’s awaiting arms.

“I’m so sorry” The first words out of Oscar’s mouth. That open the flood gates of Heather as she buried her face into Oscar’s chest. She cried. She cried so damn hard that the shudders of her sobs even shook Oscar’s frame as he held her tightly. He teared up also, his heart breaking for her as she sobbed uncontrollably. He’d give everything to make her stop, to make things better but he couldn’t bring Harry back, as much as he wished he could and right now, Heather needed to cry.

He could only hold her, rubbing her back circular motions to comfort her even when he tried to speak, Heather would tell him, ‘Just hold me’. Wanting to hear nothing but the sound of his heartbeat, she didn’t want to think either, just cry.

Douglas remained in the car, cradling the baby that Heather left with him. However, he did watch over Heather. Relieved that Oscar was someone she knew judging by how she practically threw herself at him.

Slowly Heather’s sobs hushed before becoming silent but she remained still, with her face pressed into his chest, she could feel that his letterman was wet from her tears. A soft pat against the small of back brought her attention to Oscar as she pulled her face away, looking up at him but still leaning into him. Heather was a state, her eyes of course red and puffy from just bawling her eyes out but she had cuts, bruises, dirt and dried blood all over her. She looked as if she had been through the wars.

“Where have you been? What happened to you?” He asked, bringing his hand up to her cheek to wipe away to tears and grime with his thumb. “I was so worried about you… especially after…” He paused as he looked at the building that the Mason’s resided in. “He’s not there… Dad is making arrangements for him. You can come stay with me… for as long as you need…”

A click sounded from Douglas as his door popped open and he gingerly stepped out of the vehicle, propping himself up against the frame. He thought now was a good time to interrupt the little reunion especially with the baby now sound asleep in the driver’s seat. Oscar held Heather close to him, in a protective manner when Douglas made his presence known. Even if Heather got out of the same car, moments prior.

“It’s okay, Oscar” Heather finally spoke up as she felt his grip around her tighten. “This is Douglas… He’s a P.I...” She didn’t have much to say about Douglas, Heather was still tilted about him finding her but at the same time he was only doing his job of which he did feel guilty for. Heather turned herself to face Douglas while still keeping Oscar’s arms around her. “He was hired by The Order to find me…” Heather paused when she felt Oscar’s hold on her, tighten again. “You know of them?” She looked back at her friend.

“Well… I’ve heard of them” He lied but he was good at that.

“Well don’t you think it’s a bit too late to be protective over me?” Heather asked, her question cutting deep. His hold loosened, in that moment he looked like a scolded child. A hushed ‘sorry’ left his lips as he partially buried his face in her hair, in a vain attempt to hide the hurt and embarrassment for failing his dearest friend. Those words cut deep. “He helped me get to Silent Hill and… well brought me back. More I drove us back”

Oscar was taken aback when Heather said she went to Silent Hill. A part of him wanted to scold her for doing that, for putting herself in danger like that. It was reckless. He knew exactly why she went. Revenge for the slaying of her father why else? Despite the reasoning, it was reckless in his mind. Maybe even Harry’s? Would Harry even have wanted his daughter to do that? For a man who killed in self-defence over Heather, to threatening Oscar himself because if his connections to The Order. Oscar was pretty sure Harry would want his daughter well away from the town even after his death. But who was he to judge or to question Heather about that?

“Well… did you win?” Was really all Oscar could ask of Heather but it bring a small smile to her face, relieved that he didn’t chastised her for going to Silent Hill.

“I’m standing, here aren’t I?” Heather smirked with a light air of smugness.

“Girl, you look like you tried to pick a fight with rose bush” Oscar retorted snubbing out the smugness from Heather as she looked aghast by his answer causing him to chuckle playfully.

“Y’know this reunion is really sweet and all, and it brings me joy to watch young love but what do you plan to do Heather?” Douglas piped up, earning the attention of the two teenagers who now looked flustered by Douglas’ accusation.

“I’ll need clothes…” Heather said as she turned to Oscar before looking back to Douglas. “I’m going to take Oscar up on his offer. I’m going to stay with him”

“Okay… so what about me?” Douglas questioned as since getting out of his car, she clearly forgotten that she was the driver.

“Uhm… go home maybe? You’re an adult my dude” Oscar answered, wondering why a grown man was asking them on what to do.

“I’d love to smartass but Heather is my driver… because my leg is broken” Douglas leered at the male teenager.

Oscar blinked and pursed his lips as Douglas clapped back at him. He placed his hands on his hips. “Well does seem like a bother and a terrible idea” He smirked before chuckling when Heather punched his bicep as he insinuated that she was a bad driver.

“Noted…” Douglas unimpressed by the boy’s remark.

“Oscar? Can he stay with us? His leg is broken and he’s going to need help til its healed” Heather asked Oscar giving her best puppy dog eyes.

“Doesn’t he have family to do that?” Oscar’s brows furrowed, already caving to Heather’s pleading eyes but also concerned what his parents would think. Sure, he and his family lived in a fairly large manor one where two families can live separately from each other quite easily but it was their home not a hotel or hostel.

“He doesn’t… He…” Heather was then interrupted.

“Heather. It’s okay. I’ll be fine once I get home. It’s not my first broken bone” Douglas piped up again, not wanted to be a burden to a pair of teenagers.

“But…” Heather looked defeated as Douglas brushed off Heather’s help. Oscar watched her as she looked hard done by. He gave never say no to her. He sighed heavily.

“Fine… He can stay with us” Oscar caved to Heather, much to her glee.

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Douglas began to sound to annoyed at the possibility of being ignored arrangements being made on his behalf without his opinion always annoyed him to no end.

“I did but Heather clearly doesn’t want to leave you alone in your state” Oscar spoke, addressing Douglas. “Where do you live anyway?”

“Ashfield… you?”

“Brahms…”

Douglas considered the offer; his home city was on the other side of the state from their current location. Being that Brahms was in-between here and Ashfield, he would be better off staying with Heather at Oscar’s. Luckily due to his job, he always kept a suitcase with a few days’ worth of clothes in his truck. “Fine… Brahms it is” He agreed.

A small little happy noise came from Heather, somehow overjoyed that Douglas won’t be making his leave out of her life for now. While still being annoyed by his involvement with all that went down, Heather did see him as a father figure. Something she desperately wanted especially now. Oscar gave Douglas a smile and a nod of appreciation.

“Welp, better pack a bag or two…” Oscar stated to Heather, looking at her then gave a nod to the apartment building before them. Since everyone was in agreement, Oscar wanted to get a move on.

Dread washed over Heather as she looked at the door entry to the building, apart of her didn’t want go back in there even if Oscar said her father wasn’t there anymore. Apart of her want to asked Oscar to go in and pack for her but she somehow couldn’t ask him to go through her underwear drawer not because she wasn’t uncomfortable with the idea just that she knew he’d be. Heather turned her gaze to Oscar.

“Will you come with me?”

“Of course, I will”

Heather gave an appreciative smile to Oscar as she ascended the small staircase to the complex’s entrance. Oscar looked at Douglas, gave him a nod in which the older male returned. They telegraphically communicating that they won’t be long and Douglas will be waiting right here as Douglas got back into the car, checking on the baby that was thankfully still sound asleep.

Oscar followed after Heather, who waited for him at the door. Together, they made the short distance to Heather’s apartment in pensive silence. Upon reaching the door, Heather stood in from of it staring at the doorknob. She pursed her lips in trepidation despite knowing nothing was waiting for her in there but haunting air of sorrow. And that chair, the chair she knew would be drenched in Harry’s blood.

“I… I can’t. I can’t go in” Heather finally spoke in a slight croak as a lump had formed in her throat.

“Hey… its okay” He rubbed her back softly to comfort her.

“Could you do it?” Heather asked timidly. That question may as well have been the embodiment of ripping the rug from under Oscar in the moment as it garnered a profoundly nervous snort from the boy.

“What...” He mumbled before in his mind preverbally smacked over the back of his head so he can grow up a little. It’s just clothes. “I… uhm... will do my best”

“Thankyou…”

“Mhm…”

Oscar went into the apartment, his mind racing with thoughts. He’d be looking through the wardrobe of the girl that he’s had a crush on since the moment he met her. Oscar wasn’t sure how to feel about any of it, on one side he was honoured that she was comfortable enough with him for him to do that but on the other side he was a bit afraid that he’ll end up acting like a horny teenage boy about it. Once he got to the door of Heather’s bedroom, Oscar took a deep breath and went in.

He taken by surprise by Heather’s room, mainly decorative parts of it at least not the bold spark of energy that she seemed to be in his presence. To him; the room seemed rather mute. His heart sunk a little, along with his shoulder as realization dawned that he either doesn’t know Heather at all or she shows him a side of her that no one else gets. Either way, Heather maybe secretly a maze disguised as a girl. Oscar sighed softly as his eyes drifted to her closet as he remembered why he was in here in the first place.

Oscar pulled open the creaky doors of the closet and immediately begun to look for a bag or a suitcase to put the clothes in. Luckily, she had two large ones, girl clearly doesn’t travel light for a holiday or the Masons like to take long holidays. The teen wondered if he should look in Harry’s room to see if he had a suitcase or two but thought to make do for now. He made the undergarments the first point contention which was made when he discovered that popping out the entire drawer and dumping out its contents into an empty waiting suitcase was a lot easier than what he thought originally. After that, everything was made easy. Albeit done unceremoniously as Oscar quickly folded or rolled the garments and dumped into the suitcases before fighting with the zippers on them.

“Phew…” He huffed, blowing his hair out of his face and stood triumphant over the suitcases that he magically worked an entire wardrobe into. Oscar looked into the gutted closet and spotted a rucksack practically the one he recognized as Heather’s schoolbag. He wondered if he should dump its contents out on her bed and use it to put medication and valuables but that’d be something, he’d have to ask Heather about as he wheeled the suitcases to the front door and awaiting Heather. Who herself was peeking into the apartment through the crack of the door.

“Hey is there any medications or valuables you need or want me to pack?” Oscar asked as he pushed out the suitcases much to the amazement of Heather.

“Did you get my entire wardrobe in that?” Heather asked bemused when asked about medications and valuables she wanted leading her assume that Oscar managed to pack all of her clothes.

“Yep” Oscar giving a proud smile, clearly chuffed with himself.

“Wow… Oh my medication is all in my bathroom medicine cabinet and…” Heather paused in thought wondering what valuables Oscar should grab. “Could you grab all of the photo albums? Dad keeps them in the tv cabinet”

“Sure… Anything else? I mean we can come back… ‘can’ meaning we have to”

“Not that I can think of”

“Okie dokes… be back in a moment” Oscar retreated back into the apartment and into Heather’s room leaving the girl herself by the door.

Heather caught the door just at it was about to close and finally gained enough courage to stand in the doorway, allowing her to proper look to the apartment. She had a clear view from where she stood of the TV unit that should’ve been masked by her dad’s armchair but it was gone, replaced with a white plastic sheet that was covering up the blood that had coated the white carpet. The sheeting also covered the blood trail that led to the balcony. Not seeing the gore, allowed Heather the small courage to finally enter the apartment.

She slowly walked along the wall where the family of two hung framed photos up on the wall, gazing at them sorrowfully. “I miss you Dad” Heather mumbled softly, stifling back tears as she carefully removed each photo from the walls. She gave each one a long affectionate look that was mixed with sadness but happiness as she got to had a dad like Harry Mason. She wouldn’t change him for the world but she give the world to have her dad back.

Clutching the photos to her chest she slowly walked to the TV cabinet making sure to stay away from the plastic sheeting. Heather crouched before it, opening the cabinets door slowly as she examined its contents. There were two large photo albums, one that was white with ‘wedding’ in gold embellishment on its spine and a another labelled ‘Family photos’. The two albums pre-dated her, documenting Harry’s life and her previous existence but she knew to take them away, not to keep but give them back later. There was a smaller album, this one certainly was of her. The book was sparsely filled, photos of notable life events and birthdays of herself but the album was a stark contrast from the other two. In that moment, she felt little jealous of the girl before her but at the same time couldn’t really blame her father either. Especially after reading the notebook he left her and seeing the small number of photos of her and her father, Harry certainly struggled in raising her.

Heather sighed heavily as placed the small on top the others, regardless of the number of photos she had of Harry and her; she will cherish them anyway. She planned to keep them; they were hers not Harry’s.

“Hey you…” Oscar softly greeted, seeing Heather inside the apartment as he exited Heather’s room with her school backpack.

“Hey…” Heather greeted Oscar back as she handed the photos to Oscar to place in the backpack. “Please promise me that we’ll make sure we leave our children plenty of memories and photos?” As she flipped through the albums once more.

“Um… I promise” Oscar taken by surprise by what Heather asked of him as he took the frame photos and placed them gently into the bag then the photo albums as she passed those to him.

“Good” Heather muttered before getting to her feet.

“Is there anything else you want to pack?” Oscar placed the bag down at his feet as the larger albums weighed the down enough to struggle juggling with it. He gazed at Heather, unable to help but smile just a little maybe their feelings were mutual after all but surely this wasn’t the time to start a relationship any capacity.

“Not really. I think I ready to go now” She declared after skimming over the apartment from where she stood. She wouldn’t dare set foot in her father’s room.

Oscar nodded as he hulled as the heavy bag onto his shoulder and escorted Heather out of the apartment. Heather locked it up using her key.

“So how is tomorrow happening if we’re going to Brahms? I thought you lived in Portland anyway?” Heather questioned her male companion once the lock clicked into place.

“We did but when I changed schools out of state. My parents moved back to Brahms. My father has your dad’s key to the apartment. He’s staying at a hotel nearby for tonight” Oscar explained as the pair made the short walk to the building’s exit both walking with a suitcase each, trailing behind them.

“Out of state?! You go to school out of state. So, you not really at home right now?”

“Heather, how is this news to you? I’m pretty certain I told you this before. And no, it’s a boarding school but I’m taking a break because… well you”

Heather was shocked at first but let out a small ‘oh’ as she remembered Oscar telling her over IM months ago. “How do you know to come here?”

“I… call it… sixth sense I guess” Oscar answered sheepishly. He wasn’t about to tell her the real reason he came here.

Heather came a slight huff, unsatisfied with Oscar’s answer but opted to leave it at the that. “There is something I wanted to ask you…”

“Oh?” He perked up as they exited the building, Oscar carrying a case down the stairs before helping Heather with the other.

“Call me Cheryl from now on” She said with a smile.

“Cheryl huh? It’s a nice name”

“Its what my father used to call me”

“Why the change?”

“I’ll explain when we get home”

Heather or rather Cheryl offered a smile as the pair hauled the suitcase over to Douglas’ car as they wouldn’t fit in Oscar’s.

“I guess there a lot to talk about when we get back” Oscar exclaimed as he was placing the suitcases and bag into the trunk.

“Sure is…” Cheryl gave a scoff. “So, you’ll be leading the way then?”

Oscar nodded with smile. “I’ll make sure to keep a steady pace”


End file.
